The present invention relates to a self-storing and inking stamp apparatus and, more particularly, to the aforementioned type of apparatus which provides a relatively simple structure for both storing and inking a rubber stamp and an effective mechanism for making sure the stamping die has been adequately inked while cleaning the surface of the die to make sure there is a clean impression.
It has been well known for some time to provide rubber stamps with a self-storing inking capacity. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,838 shows a printing kit having an uppermost part which forms a stamping member, an intermediate part for receiving the stamping member and for holding an ink pad, and the lower receptacle for carrying printing accessories such as gummed labels. With the printing die of the stamping member in contact with the ink pad in the intermediate part when the stamping member is pushed down into its normal resting position, the stamping member is ready for immediate use when removed from the intermediate part. However, there is no positive means for assuring that the rubber stamp will always be in contact with the ink pad and ready to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,536 shows a stamp having an automatic inking mechanism in which an ink pad is held in contact with a die member during storage. The ink pad is positioned in the bottom of a circular cap which is pivotally attached to a housing having a suitable die fixed to a lower end thereof. The cap is pivoted to an open position when it is desired to form an image using the die member. However, this is a relatively complicated structure which requires a relatively large longitudinal dimension and is thus undesirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,683 discloses a printing appliance with a self-contained ink supply utilizing hydraulic pressure. It is necessary to place the appliance in press capable of exerting downward pressure on a plunger to compress the rubber so that the teeth on the frame penetrate a sachet allowing ink to escape into the reservoir and penetrate the felt and fabric sheets. Relaxation of the press allows the compressible frame to expand, creating a partial vacuum sufficient to hold the ink in suspension.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,925 shows a pocket hand stamp in which there is provided a holder for holding a printing plate on its bottom surface and a pair of box-shaped covers which pivot to the upper position of the holder to provide a handle for the stamp and also to serve to cover the printing plate when they are turned to a position under the bottom of the holder. An ink pad and the printing plate are impregnated with ink in advance s that continuous stamping is possible without using a separate stamp pad. However, this stamp does not utilize a self-inking feature which is both simple and effective.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,173 teaches the use of a relatively long marking assembly comprising a cylindrical member upon which marking indicia are supported. The assembly also includes a closure cap having an ink pad secured thereon and adapted to be placed over the cylindrical member by means of a screw coupling to prevent evaporation of the ink. When the cap is in place, the inner surface of the ink pad is in contact with the upper raised portion of the indicia members so that such members are always ready for immediate use when the cap is removed. Although the depth of the cap is such that it is intended with assembly the inner surface of the ink pad will contact the upper raised portions of the indicia member, there is no positive means to assure contact between the pad and the indicia members. This becomes more of a problem as the pad and members become worn from use, and the contact pressure between the two diminishes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,772 describes a rubber stamp apparatus having an ink supply cartridge. The cartridge provides ink to the cavity which contains felt or other type of applicator and retains the ink such that when the ink supply cartridge is firmed engaged and held by a support member, an insignia is properly inked for each operation cycle. This apparatus is complicated and contains parts which can easily become disassociated and lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,057 teaches the use of an ink stamp having a rotatable cover which rotates from a first position covering a stamp element during storage to a second position over a curved top surface of a housing for the stamp element so that printing may be effected. However, the cover is made rotatable to prevent undesired ink transfer and to allow positioning of the stamper before making an imprint.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,162 describes a rubber stamp which includes a plunger which is slidably removable and spring biased upward in a housing sleeve. By pressing down on the plunger, a print block is forced into contact with paper and an evenly distributed transfer of ink is brought about. This device is not intended to self-store and ink the rubber stamp prior to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,143 shows an adjustable stamping device with a dust cover for protecting a stamp member and platen from dirt or damage when in storage and not in use.
While one or more of the foregoing prior art devices shows the use of self-storing rubber stamps, heretofore it has not been possible to devise a simple and effective manner of ensuring that the rubber stamp is always inked before use and, at the same time, assuring the user that the stamp die will have debris and build-up wiped away so as to make a neat, clean impression.